1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to concrete testing methods and systems and, more particularly, provides a method and system for producing reproducible concrete test cylinders.
2. Background of the Invention
In the construction of highways, buildings, and other structures utilizing concrete, it is necessary from time to time to test the strength of a sample of the poured concrete to ensure that it has sufficient structural strength required for a particular installation. The most common method of testing concrete has been to take a sample of fresh concrete from a mix at a construction site.
Specifically, fresh concrete is poured into a concrete test cylinder mold to form a cylindrical concrete test cylinder. Upon completion of the cylinder fabrication process, the poured concrete extends above the top of the concrete test cylinder mold. At this point, the concrete that extends above the top of the concrete test cylinder is manually struck off with a tamping rod. The concrete remaining in the test cylinder mold is then left to set. The following day the concrete test cylinder molds may be picked up and delivered to a laboratory where the concrete test cylinders are cured under laboratory conditions.
After curing, the concrete is removed from the cylinder and is tested for compressive strength. The compressive strength of the concrete test cylinders is a representation of the strength of the concrete placed in the structure.
The problem with the prior art concrete test cylinders that are produced in conventional concrete test cylinder molds is that the concrete test cylinders produced are subjected to fluctuating temperatures during their formation and cure and/or to temperature ranges that adversely affect the overall structural integrity of the concrete test cylinder. Additionally, the strength of conventionally formed concrete test cylinders is compromised due to the change in the specimen's water content, as some traditionally used molds may absorb water from the concrete test mix.
Another problem encountered by prior art molds used in the formation of concrete test cylinders is that such molds do not offer regularity and/or standardization in height, diameter, and smoothness. Accordingly, the prior art does not ensure that every sample is of the same height, diameter, and level. As a result, some concrete test cylinders are non-planar or have an oval diameter at the top of the mold. Accordingly, the accuracy of the test of the concrete test cylinder is reduced since the overall compressive strength of the concrete test cylinder can be erratic due to distribution caused by handling or transportation of the concrete test cylinder. Therefore, there exists a need in the art to improve the uniformity of a concrete test cylinder through the use of an efficient and cost effective product.
Nothing in the prior art provides the benefits attendant with the present invention. Therefore, it is an object of the present invention to provide an improvement which overcomes the inadequacies of the prior art devices and which is a significant contribution to the advancement of the art.